An Unorthodox Fairytale
by Little.Miss.Meggie
Summary: Jibbs! But will dabble into McAbby and Ziva (why not make the whole office happy) Will Be Heavy in SMUT but also will have a nice back story! Basically they finally get back together but please read and find out! My First Fic so will appreciate some guidance! Enjoy!
1. The Final Line

**This is my first stab into the wonderful world of FanFic and i hope you will be kind with feedback!**

**A Brief breakdown - Basically this is going to a bit of a side step from what we see on TV, the characters are the same but it isn't set during a particular season or relate to the cases in the show. Also, in this i have NO intention of killing Jenny. I do add my own twists on the characters, particularly Jenny but only on the things the show failed to show us. I promise a good amount of SMUT but with some back-story to it, if you're just here for the smut then check the top of each chapter for the SMUT RATING. **

**SMUT RATING - This chapters dry on the smut but got some heavy hints, it's the prologue if you will to what i intend to be a Passionate and stimualating read! **

**Feel the Jibbs Love!**

* * *

Jenny marched into the office fuming at the fact that she had been demanded to her own office by him. As she slammed the door to notify him to her arrival, her anger went up another notch to find him sitting in HER chair drinking HER bourbon, forgetting the fact that he had introduced her to the drink she swept around the desk and picked up his glass before he had time to reach for it himself. She downed the amber liquid defiantly, and placed the glass back on the desk with force, more than she had intended to due to the hot, fiery liquid sliding down her throat. She looked down at him brazenly, almost surrendering under the look on his face.

He was immensely proud of her ability to handle her Bourbon, he'd always admired her for that, as she looked down at his face he noticed the brush on her cheeks and the slight shiver pass through her, was it the whiskey or something about their proximity that had caused it? But then she spoke and shattered any delusion that either had caused it, the cause was anger, her voice shook with it, and her eyes, which for a second he thought he saw a shot of emotion in the green orbs were boring into him as she stood there seething at him. He decided to move before he antagonised her anymore; he hopped up and sauntered around the desk keeping eye contact for as long as possible, purposefully playing up the 'jack the lad' side of him. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she felt the sensation she always got when bourbon and Jethro were in close proximity of her. But she needed to stay focused, professional and clear-minded, she lent on the desk and pulled herself together.

_**'Jethro, I do not appreciate being summoned to MY own office by MY own secretary because you cannot make the journey to MTAC!'**_

Her voice getting more brass as the sentence went on, putting particular emphasis on the fact that it was her right to demand, not his. He kept eye-contact and she willed herself to remain strong and neutral, not to let her eyes give any sign of weakness, knowing he was waiting for an opportunity. His eyes were conflicting to her, both hard and focused but with a flicker in them, she decided not to inquiry to what he was thinking, the answer could be, well, the answer could be more than her countenance could stand.

He remained silent, which irked her more.

_**'Well'**_she snapped, **_'What was so important you had to wait in here for me without an invitation?'_**

**_'You told me I never needed an invitation'_** he said, smirking as he leant back and crossed his arms, remembering.

She was shocked at his sudden acknowledgement of their past.

_**'That was before I became director and it never related to work. Now what did you want to discuss, I assume it related to the Johnstone dual-homicide case'**_She said brazenly, giving him no time to continue with the topic of conversation.

He looked at her, hard, did she really have no feeling towards him in that aspect anymore, she was doing very well at hiding them if she did. He decided to get to the point.

_**'Yes, it was the lover, he all but confessed to Ziva about 30 minutes ago, but he refuses to give up his house keys or DNA, so we need your signature as soon as possible.'**_

_**'Fine, have you got the forms ready or did you skip straight up here.'**_She asked ignoring the smirk on his face as he reached a hand over the desk to tap of the folder sitting there.

_'All you need to do is sign'_ he said, standing again

She picked up her pen and signed the papers in the folder

_'How did you know it was him?'_ she asked with interest, although still angry.

**_'We found letters in her work desk; they stated that she decided to go back to her husband. That's why they were together in the hotel room, he followed her from work and threatened them, he broke into the hotel room and tried to shoot her but the husband got in the way. We wouldn't have known about the lover if it wasn't for the letters'._**He said casually while walking around her office and over to the bookshelf, he stood with his back to Jenny while gathering his thoughts.

She breathed calmly, recollecting herself, she closed the file and walked over to him, as he turned to face her he knocked one of her books off the shelf, it felt with a thud to the floor and they both bent down to reclaim it. They suddenly looked into eachothers faces with their minds buzzing, just for a second the remained there, looking at eachother, less than ten inches apart, with no sound, both holding their breath. Then they snapped out of it, both hurriedly getting back to their feet, Jenny handed the folder to him and turned back to her desk. He followed her, placing the book down and looked at her.

_**'We should be able to nail the buggar in the next couple of days, as soon as we get the paperwork sorted. Should be filed by Friday but I'll keep you informed'**_He said quickly, returning to the topic in hand.

_**'Well maybe next time you could do it on my terms and not be demanding and petulant.'**_She snapped again, obviously still irked by the earlier event.

**_'Well maybe you should lighten up a bit and stop being quite so uptight; you know you could actually try a smile once in a while! It won't kill you to show everyone you are human and not a heartless robot!'_** He snapped from nowhere.

She went white, her bottom lip quavered and her arms that had been tightly crossed across her chest slid to her sides, but it was her eyes that gave her away the most, and made him immediately regret his actions.

_**'Special agent G-Gibbs'**_she said, trying to resume her normal voice but failing to hide the quiver as she said his name. _**'My job, requires me to remain professional at all times and I do not think that taking less than kindly at being summoned like a naughty school girl is in anyway an over-exaggerated response.'**_ She spoke stronger, gaining her status back and ending with a resilient stare.

He knew he had pushed too far, he felt horrible but knew that he had said what he felt and she was such an incredible human, but professional! Her favourite word, even over romance, he nodded his head at her and kept his voice mutual.

_**'As you wish Director'**_ he said trying to look at her but she had busied herself in another document.

He turned to leave, but before he reached the sturdy oak doors she spoke causing him to turn, she was still reading the file on her desk but her voice was strong and determined.

**_'If Agent David got the confession I would prefer her to complete the documentation, please ask her to bring me the final case report once she has finished it.'_**

His jaw tensed at this, he had definitely over stepped the mark, it was unlike her to request another agent to do the groups communication but then he knew David was closer to the director than they seemed at work.

_**'As you wish Director'**_ he repeated in the same mutual voice he was impressed he was capable of using and with that he turned and left the office leaving the door to swing shut with a suitable thud as to make the pictures on the walls rock unnervingly. Is this what was to be expected from their dealings from now on?

* * *

SMUT coming right up!


	2. Jethro's Reminiscence

**Ladies and Gentlemen, i will need you to momentarily use your imaginations and picture for me, if you will, the lovely Etta James singing the opening line to her stunning song 'At Last', only this time she has replaced the lyrics...**

**'AT LASTTTTT, THE SMUUUUUTTTT HAS HAS COME ALONG!' **

**For the next chapter, promises to get the heart pumping as Jethro uses his angry for something, well, more satisifing! **

**SMUT RATING - i'd go maybe a 4/10, i've written worse just never published it so i hope you like! **

**A little note to those Jen lovers, in my adaption of their time in Paris there will be some quite deep emotional meaning, which begin to come out here, just a foreword!**

**Feedback would be LUSH if you don't mind! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gibbs, stormed down the stairs to the bullpen where his team were laughing and joking in the manner they always did, although Gibb's knew the team liked and respected him he was never involved in any of the little banterful chats they had, he had always put this down to his status but in his current mood he found it particularly exasperating and knew he had to stamp on it immediately.

_**'Right plays times over!'**_ He barked as they all scuttled to their desks. _**'DiNozzo, McGee, we got the warrant go and rip up that bastards house and find the letter and gun!'**_he stood looking at them as the both looked from him to eachother and back again, obviously shocked by his sudden mood change.**_ 'NOW!'_** he shouted enough for them both to jump and dart from their desk to the elevator, both giving Ziva a look of 'God Bless You' before heading for the elevator. He turned his attention to her just in time to see her brace herself for whatever he was to lay at her feet. _**'David, you are to go down to Abbie and Ducky and get there reports on all the data we have, particularly the secondary autopsy report of Mrs. Johnstone proving that the bullet in her leg was the through and through from Mr. Johnstone.'**_

Her eyebrows raised as a slightly confused look marred her face, **_'Don't you normally collect the final reports Gibbs'_** she asked with a hint of delicacy.

_**'The director wants you to write the final report, she will want it by Friday but I want to read it before you take it to her. '**_ His voice was calm, his body language less so, however she knew more than she should or that made her comfortable about her boss and moved on to the topic of the case.

_**'Does she require me to take it to her?'**_ she asked honestly shocked at this unusual change in events.

_**'yes,'**_ He Snapped, then relented, as not to be quite of apparent **_'S-she was impressed by you getting a confession from Hackett and wants you to finish up the report.'_** He said as he made his way around the desk towards the elevator.

_**'Where are you go…'**_

_**'Coffee, Ziva'**_ He said, cutting off the pointless question before punching the button and walking almost straight onto the thankfully empty elevator.

He jabbed the button for ground floor and let the elevator begin to move before moving over to the controls and flipping the switch, throwing the elevator into semi darkness and pulling it to a stop with a jolt. Gibbs allowed the jolt to throw his back against the wall of the elevator and close his eyes. For weeks he had been slyly teasing her, toying with her and rubbing her up the wrong way. He knew it was childish but he just enjoyed seeing the look on her face as she tried to handle his rebel-ish behaviour. His favourite had to be where she threatened to suspend him from duty for swearing at a journalist. He didn't know why but he did enjoy seeing her riled up, she did angry so well! And he smiled at that thought.

But also she had this ignoring habit of always being professional, he wanted to wind her to the point she snapped, lunged at him, made physically contact even if it was to show her anger. Not stand and give diplomatic responses to everything he'd said and done. That's what he had tried to evoke today, sitting in her chair and lording over her in her own office, with his angry dig into her behaviour, but that, had most definitely backfired, he had not expected her wall to drop like a curtain unhooked. The sudden flash of emotion that shot from her eyes directly to his soul took him straight back to the days when they had been so close, to the day he took her to the funeral of their friend, that same look of vulnerability she had as she clung to him at the side of the grave as they lowered her body into the ground. He inwardly cursed himself for causing her pain and bit at his lip.

When he saw that look he wanted more than anything to hold her tight and tell her it was alright, but he could not, one because he had caused her that pain but also because she was no longer and had for some time not been at all interested in him. As the thought re-entered his mind he felt again that feeling of completely worthlessness come over him. She was so much more than he had ever given her credit for but he desperately wanted to be allowed to take her up in his arms and care for her, he had always, and still did, consider himself one of the few who truly knew her and he felt her sadness each time he went near her, but what could he do. She wanted him nowhere near her, hadn't the moment with the book shown him that, She had moved on, he should to.

He bit down hard on nothing, contorting his jaw until it shook with the tension, he let his head roll back and remembered the romance they had shared all those years ago, most particularly he remembered the time he was kneeling over the bed, kissing gently down her abdomen, his hands following slowly down her body while drawing delicate swirls and shapes over her ribcage feeling her harsh breathing and shudders and knowing they were caused by his tender caress. His hands wandered down her body following the natural lines of her hips and tracing the patterns there, he allowed his lips to move from just below her belly button to the top of the hip bone on her left side, he placed deliberate, gently caressing kisses all the way down the grove of her bone, he continued until his lips were but an inch away from where he had begun, just below the belly button, he continued up the other side while his hands continued their ghost like journey over the contorts of her body. Once he reached the top of her right hip he moved his hands, he moved them to the hips he loved to touch so dearly and ran his fingers along the freshly scarred cuts that sat there. It dam near broke his heart to hear the small, vulnerable whimper from her. He moved his head again to lean over her right thigh and gently but purposely pressed his lips to each of the thin straight, sickeningly sore cuts that sat on her skin. He felt her shudder and whimper more and knew she was probably weeping. He quickly moved to the other side of her body and repeated his movements on that side. Wanting to heal the self-inflicted injuries with the love and compassion he felt for her, the sight of them made him feel ill, how could someone so incredibly wonderful feel the need to self-harm. He could feel the silent sobs that were coming from her and he reached for her hands and took them gently, sitting back up onto his heels and pulling her hands so she sat on the edge of the bed, her red head long and stunning, her face startled and worried with silent, thick falling tears sliding down her hot, flushed cheeks. He Lifted himself up again moving his hands sympathetically up her back and pulling her whole body into his, holding her tight, reassuring her she was safe in his arms. He remembered the sweet nothings he whispered into her ears and felt his mouth trace the words, as he was remembered his current position and came to his senses.

Although that memory was one of deep emotional contact between them, the reminiscing of the event had left his head pounding and an all-to recognizable throb between his legs. He straightened himself off the wall of the dimly lit elevator and flipped the switch again. He swung his arms slightly and gently bounced on the balls of his feet, trying to bring himself back around to a normal way of thinking. As the elevator doors opened on the ground floor he darted out walking briskly towards the glass doors of the NCIS building and out onto the civilian street of DC. He kept up his brisk walk all the way to the corner where the STARBUCKS he so loved was situated, not too far from work but a good enough distance to escape from the building and the feeling it made him feel, and suppress.

He ordered his normal and left again swiftly, not wanting to sit and ponder in the café. He knew exactly where his mind would go and it was not something for either a café or an elevator. He contemplated where he could go, he could feel from the discomfort at the front of his boxers it was necessary, but luckily not as so to draw overt attention to it. He drank his coffee quickly as he walked back to the large glass building. Deciding that rather than return to his desk he would first head to his car where he knew, thank god, no-one would think to look for him. He chucked his cup in the trash can next to the entrance to the underground parking. He walked quickly and with purpose pulling out the keys and unlocking the car while he was still 15metres away from it. He wrenched the driver's side door open and slid himself quickly into the seat. On shutting the door he used one hand to push back the chair and adjust the angle of it while the other hand quickly fumbled with his belt, button and zipper.

He hardly did this, he barely had the need for it, and even as a teenager he was not one of those who pleasured himself regularly. Although he had noticed, over the years seen he had met her, became intimate with her and then lost her. Jenny had always been at the front of his thoughts when he needed some him time! He leant back into his seat and placed one hand on the door and the other he let slip down in between his boxers and his firm, slick skin. He pushed his hand down further feeling the rough, course hair before he felt the base of his dick and gently slid his own hand over the shaft, holding it there as he used his other hand to slide his boxers down enough to make himself decent in a second, while also making his access easier.

Now he was braced in position he began to let his mind drift back to the night he'd visited in the elevator. He remembered the sweet nothings he whispered into her ears and gently kissed the tears that graced her face, wetting his lips with the hot, salty liquid streaming down her face. He heard her breathing change, felt the hands grip more into his back, felt her body push against him searching for something more than the emotional comfort the hold was giving.

He slowly lowered her back onto the bed, as her knees came to rest on the side of the bed, one either side of him he began to alternate his kisses between them. First the right knee, then the left, and he moved down to her thighs, continuing his rhythm all the way until his lips were less than an inch from her glossy entrance, visually aroused and longing for his touch. He took a deep breath and exhaled, he felt her ache for him as she stained to control her emotions as his hot breath played on her, she was so sensitive to him, the mixture of compassion her had for her and the truth she felt for him, mixed with his exquisite ability to make her feel every touch and caress ten times more than any man had made her feel her weak with pleasure.

He could picture her still with such great detail that he had to loosen the hand pumping him so hard that he could be done in seconds, he continued, and not yet had he reached the best part.

He moved forward, entangling his hands around her thighs and tracing the same patterns he used earlier, she hands dropped to his hair and teased it gently. She bucked hard into him as he finally graced her clit with a perfectly positioned lick, he heard her inhaled and felt her back arch up to the ceiling as she rolled he head back and grasped for oxygen to feed the pleasure he was causing her. The voice sounding as if it was in the car with him, his memory so vivid it caused him to moan and ache for more contact than his own hand on the rock-hard member, standing fully up and to attention. He moved his hand up the shaft again before he slowly placed his thumb on the very tip and circled it in a clock wise direction; he felt more pleasure shoot from him to his brain as he re-immersed himself into the memory.

He drove his tongue against her again, listening to her sharp pants and whispers, her hands still playing in this hair, he dipped and dived his tongue over her, kissing in between her lips and entering her with his tongue before returning to her most sensitive part and hearing her gentle moans of his name sending him into his own whirlwind of frenzied pleasure.

_**'Jethro, ohhhh my, Ah, Ah, Ah, I can't, JETH, ohhh, ohh, ohh, I don't think I can…'**_she stammered, struggling to get her words out between the pants for pleasure she was trying hard not to let engulf her.

_**'Jethro, Jethro, you are too good, I can't ahh, ohhh, I can't hold, hold it much…'**_She stopped herself again as she felt another wave ripple up her abdomen.

He moved his head away, temporality replacing it with his thumb. **_'Jen, baby, this is for you, I do this for you, let go, I'll still be here with you'_** he said loud enough for her to here over her own exclamations but in a seductive and sensual tone as to take her further to the edge.

He lowered his lips back to her and kissed her hard, pushing his tongue directly to the nib and flicking up and down, building speed as he felt her body respond even more enthusiastically, bucking and jolting more erratically. Hearing her breath grow shallower and her voice higher with the sensation He was causing her, **_'Jethro, I'm going t…, Jethro! Ohh, Jethro..!'_** She began to convulse under his mouth, contacting hard and getting her voice take over, continually stating his middle name, it had to be the erotic thing he had ever heard.

_**'Yes, Jen, Come on, please, do it for me baby, ohhh Jen, Jenny…'**_ he found himself whispering in an almost inaudible growl of pleasure as he realized what was about to happen, as his left hand kept up its steady motion of drawing him ever closer to incomparable pleasure he was striving for as the right slipped into the glove compartment and pulled out a hand full of tissues. Crass he knew but better than a heavy bill for dry-cleaning the car. As he neared the edge his mind went into over-drive playing the montage of her as she came over the edge again and again cascading his mind and causing him to pump even harder on himself until he erupted into his other, well prepared hand. He jerked harshly, pulling into his clenching stomach muscles and almost sitting blot uptight, as his head fell back as the continual images of her flooded his mind, mouth wide, neck exposed, breathing shallow and repeating his name, HIS NAME, again and again as he saw her cling to him, not wanting him to let go or pull out and he felt, with a wave of undeniable devotion his seed pump pointless into the collected mass of tissues.

Only when he felt himself soften, did he open his eyes and let out the breath that had hung in his lunges for however long.

He slowly and methodically came back to the world, neatening himself up as he did, letting himself recover from such an intense moment. The fact that it was rare for him to indulge himself meant each time was particularly special and more than worth the waits in between. He looked down at his dashboard, 18:42, was there any point returning the office, especially now he was not writing up the reports for the case that had taken over the office for the last 3 days.

* * *

**_How Many of you still have Etta James in your heads!_**


	3. When A Girl Needs A Friend

_**This is decidely cooler than the last one! We travel back in time to the moment of Gibb's exit only now from Jen's point of view.**_

_**SMUT RATING - None! i'm sorry but her time will come! **_

_**Cute add ons to the plot here, i've played up Ziva and Jen's friendship as every girl needs her bestie!**_

* * *

Jenny sank back into her chair, trying hard to control her emotions. She managed to maintain her countenance long enough to press the button through to her secretary. _**'Hello, I need some time to sort out my paperwork, please tell people I am in MTAC, if they come back tell them I must be out on the field but DO NOT LET THEM IN, is that clear, please, it's important'**_ she spoke as clearly as she could, but her voice she knew was strained.

_**'Will that be to all visitors Director?'**_both knowing they referred to the gentleman who had just stormed out.

'Yes everyone! Excepted Ziva David, but give me notice if she arrives' she said as the first burning tear slipped down her face, she flipped the small switch with would turn the light outside the office red and ignored the response coming through, moving quickly from her desk to the sofa in the corner of her spacious office, she flung herself down and clutched to the pillows that lay there. Childish she knew, to cry over a man in the middle of work, particularly a man who didn't realise or care how much pain his actions caused her. For weeks he had been slyly teasing her, toying with her and rubbing her up the wrong way. Did he not realise that by acting in such a childish way he was just causing her more pain, but he didn't care, he wouldn't notice the look on her face as she tried to handle his rebel-ish behaviour.

She had began to properly fall apart ever since he had started to tease her. Seeing him every day was something she had prepared for, come to grips with, she even liked the tension of their highly professional relationship while her mind would run wild at night. But she couldn't handle his comments or digs at her job, let alone those about her personally, and today, the comment had shattered the illusion that he knew how she felt, or cared. The realisation he didn't have any affection for her was to much, with that, she broke and she couldn't fix it. All that could was a big cry and a re-run of one of the British classics, Pride and Prejudice, Notting Hill, and Bridget Jones being her main companions of the recent weeks, as well as Ben & Jerry's.

This was a first thought, she had not yet broken down at work, she gave herself more credit than that!

The tears were hot and bitter, they strung each time the cascaded off her eyelashes and down onto her cheeks. She wiped them away hurriedly and sat up, propping her legs up on the sofa and wrapping her arms tight around her knees. She sat there for some time, chewing her lips until she felt it begin to swell and licked it soothingly. She got up and walking over to her desk, seeing the book lying there. Her mind racing back to the moment it fell to the floor and she found herself in an intoxicatingly close proximity to him. Her body trembled at the memory and a small stirring began between her legs.

She picked up the book. She could not suppress a small laugh that escaped between her lips at noticing the title, 'A Tale of Two Cities' bound with a beautiful bottle green cover and gold leaf detail around each page. His present to her on their arrival into Paris, appalled by the fact she had never read it and determined to show her what she was missing. The vivid memories of them sitting on the grass just below the Sacré-Cœur, came flooding into her mind. Looking over the beautiful city from their advantage point, she gently ran her fingers through his hair as he rested his head on her thigh reading the classic to her. His other hand entwining itself into hers and gently tracing the veins up her wrists and spiraling his fingers gently back down. The sound of her tear splashing gently onto the cover seemed to be magnified around the room, pulling her back into the present moment.

She swiftly wiped the cover, as to prevent a stain and returned it to the bookshelf, carrying with her the tumbler they had both shared earlier. She poured herself another generous shot of the rich ambler liquid and walked back to the desk, resigned that she couldn't complete anymore work that evening. Only two more days until Friday; she was off duty the whole weekend and had been forced to use up of her holiday time, two more days until she had 9 days to herself.

This realisation filled her with a sense of relief and trepidation. She knew she needed time to relax, unwind and think but that also petrified her, she was not one for sitting and hashing out her problems. She planned to stay busy, she had packed up some of the administration paper-work she needed to get done for next quarter, a head start on that would not kill her and save her long nights at the office as the deadline drew nearer. She was also planning to re-paint upstairs. She loved painting, both artistically and generally and she knew she would enjoy walking around the shops finding the colours and then getting to work.

But how would she handle no contact with anyone for 9 days, yes she would see Naomi but only on Sunday as she had given her the week off aswell. How could she handle no contact with him? Ever-since she had begun to work with him again she saw him everywhere and spoke almost daily even if, like today, the conversation was sour, she was use to him company, she didn't want the only contact to be in her head. She was pulled out of her mental-rant by the buzzer going off and a familiar voice coming thought the monitor.

_**'Why do I have to announce my presence it makes no fun for surprises.'**_ It was Ziva. And not the cool, determined work Ziva, but the silly, caring Ziva that Jen had known for so long.

She smiled to herself and buzzed the green light, giving the signal to enter. She stood again and walked towards the door. Ziva walked straight in and closed the door cordially, then she turned to Jenny and just dived into her, giving her a big friend hug that made Jenny's face break out in a girlish grin and her eyes to swell with tears again. Ziva released her enough to look into her face; her teenager-ish act had had half the desired effect, she was smiling but her eyes were sad and tears that clung to her lashes threatened to fall. She took her friends arm and pulled her back to the desk, swinging her round to her sit and looking intently at her.

_**'So, what did the Dick do now?'**_she asked in a mock exasperated voice, knowing it would make her laugh.

**_'Ohh, nothing past the usual standards. Why did he say something?'_** she asked looking up and wiping the few escaped tears with her hand.

_**'No just snapped at the boys and told me to take over the paperwork before storming off for coffee. He seemed strained thought so I decided to make sure he hadn't killed you!'**_

_**'No, no he just summoned me to my office for some warrant papers and then told me that I was a robot'**_she stated quickly, feeling the flicker of anger ignite again.

_**'A robot?'**_ Ziva asked, unsure of its meaning

_**'He said I should lighten up, be friendly and then people might like me…'**_ she said avoiding eye contact.

_**'Well that's wealthy, isn't it coming from him'**_She scoffed sitting down opposite and glad to see her friend and smile at her,

_**'the saying is well that's rich.'**_ Jenny piped up gently, laughing slightly

**_'But do they not mean the same thing.'_** Ziva asked bluntly

_**'Kind of, rich as more than one meaning.'**_

_**'As long as they can by me shoes I am happy!'**_ She said giving her boss a quick wink before they both set about in giggles

**_'you're having time off soon aren't you, got many plans?'_** Ziva asked, glad to see her friend happy and wanting to avoid returning to the subject of him.

_**'Got paperwork as always, redecorating upstairs and I think I'll make it to the gym and spa at some point just for some wind-down time.'**_ Jenny answered, quickly signing of the documents left on her desk and turning to her computer, sending one quick email before shutting down._** 'Have you got much left to do?'**_She asked Ziva as she picked up her coat and started to back up her briefcase.

_**'Not really, going to read over the autopsy and forensic reports from Abby as now, Thank You Director, I get the fun of writing up the reports. But then I'll head off, the boys called just before I came up saying they were going to finish up with Hackett's and then head off and I'll be shocked if Gibbs comes back after the mood he left in!'**_ Ziva said as they both exited the office and Jenny locked the door, she looked at the desk of her secretary to find it empty, she looked at the clock on the other side of the wall, 18:41, the earliest she'd gotten out that month. She turned to Ziva.

_**'Get yourself home earlier, sorry about the extra work but an excuse to see you face more'**_she said, returning to the teenage antics of earlier and then hugged again, this time happier.

They walked out together and bid their goodbyes as Ziva took the stairs to the bullpen and Jenny waited for the elevator. It arrived swiftly and was, thankfully empty. She walked on and pressed the button for the underground parking. She needed to go home and think!

* * *

_**it's offical, every girl needs a bestie like Ziva, like every woman needs GIBBS!**_


	4. A Quick Catch-up

**'This is getting serious' as Celine tells us!**

**This is a two-parter, so if you're here just for the sex skip down to the second half! To the rest of you lovely people, enjoy and thank you for sticking with it up until now!**

**SMUT RATING - once we get into it, it is probably somewhere around a 6/10 by my standards!**

* * *

Gibbs looked down at his dashboard, 18:42, was there any point returning to the office, especially now he was not writing up the reports for the case that had taken over the office for the last 3 days. He reached down and pushed his hand into his pocket, pulling out the keys and ramming them in to the ignition. As he pulled out of the parking space and drove towards the exit he turned his head casually towards the elevator, just quick enough to catch a glance of red hair as the elevator opened. He heart and groin leapt instinctively at the sight of her. She was leaving early, well, by her standards. Why, had she got a date? He pulled the car to a stop, and stared intently in the rear view mirror, waiting, wanting, even needing it to be her. His breath shallow and fast again.

She scrolled off the elevator, feeling slightly happy about her situation; that was until she looked straight ahead to see Gibbs drive passed, his head turning to the window as she froze to the spot, suddenly unable to breathe. The moment passed as he drove by but she still felt the small kindle between her legs suddenly begin to burn stronger. She would require a hot bath and to find something to stimulate her thoughts later, curious to make sure Jethro wasn't the sole occupant. She realized she'd been stuck to the spot for quite a while and began to walk again, reaching the edge of the ramp to the elevator and looked after him.

Just as he began to think he had imagined her, no less due to the afterglow of his shamefully good recollection of happier times. He saw her again, peering around the wall at the bottom of the ramp. She saw his car shopped and wondered why he had made such an unsuitable choice of parking spaces, he began walking towards his car, glad her parking space was so near the exit, as to give her an excuse to pass his car. He could see her approaching and wound down the passenger window. As she leveled with the window she saw the invitation for conversation and bent down to look into the dark interior.

**_'Wow Jen, you're getting out early, must be someone very important.'_** He stated as casually as he could, but the probing comment made her roll her eyes gently as her lip curled, he felt his groin throb gently at the sight of it, did she not know how seductive she looked like that! Or, was that her plan.

_**'No, Jethro just nothing of importance to keep me here, which reminds me, shouldn't you be heading back up'**_she bit at him gently, counting on her control to stand its ground and not betray her bodies sudden decision to self-combust, starting at her groin.

_**'Well then, if you have nowhere to be, what do you plan to do with your evening'**_ The question was casually and clean-cut, everything his eyes weren't. The intensity of his blue eyes glinting at her caused so much unrest she actually lifted her leg and rubbed her thighs against the material, numbing the fire slightly but causing gently waves of pleasure to attack her body, fighting against her will not to gasp or moan as she cooled herself, she was only glad they were talking through a car window as then he couldn't see what she was doing. Was this an offer? Could this all start again? Then she remembered. Not only was she his boss BUT she did actually have plans for the evening!

**_'Well, Jethro I've started this new session on a Wednesday and it runs 19:30 until 20:30 and I'm usually shot at the end of it.'_**She said, realising the apologetic tone only have way through.

He felt another, harder throb this time and he opened his mouth again, frantic to know what 'session' she attended, his mind craving to create images of her. _**'A session, Jen'**_He paused, eyebrows raised, his voice silky, _**'Care to Share?'**_

She looked across at the suggestive, stimulating features of his face and decided to play hard to get, she'd thrown him a bone and he'd bitten hard! She crossed her arms over the side of the car and shook her head slightly, letting her hair play in the dim lighting, knowing exactly what it did to him.

_**'ohh no Jethro, I don't think I will but I'd better hurry, they don't like it if I'm late!'**_and with that she pushed off the car and sauntered towards her own, pulling the keys out of her purse and turning to look at him as she pressed the button to unlock.

He chuckled to himself as he watched her unlock her car and open the boot. As he drove up alongside her she bent over to slide something further into the boot, with that he slammed the clutch and made the engine growl loudly as he exited the parking lot. She jumped and straightened up quickly, slamming the boot and leaving one hand there while the other went straight to her hip. She stared after him and was sure she saw his twinkle in the rear view mirror.

There was no denying it that was definitely flirting, and they both knew it!

* * *

She could feel an ache in her muscles, she was sure she had over-done it tonight but still the physical exercise had not liberated the feelings inside her brain. She felt completely conflicted within herself, being pulled down all the roads her mind would take her and yet ending back at a crossroad. How could she feel so many things for one man, she had no idea how she could go from being incensed at his arrogant work ethic to sobbing over the lack of affection he felt to being completely and utterly taken over by consuming lust.

The final stage she found particularly difficult to shift and was still struggling to control keep her mind on the road and not back in time to the particular fantasy she'd been meditating for the last few weeks! Each time re-creating the scenario with more and more acute details, in her mind it felt as real as the memories she held from their time together, but it had been so long ago, she had been so young she sometimes wondered if the memories she held were just her lustful mind all along.

She pulled into her drive just to see Naomi leaving, she smiled as she got into her car and Jenny stood and waved her off before walking to the door and unlocking it.

The house was dark and she pondered her plan for the evening, she dropped the her bag and key down near the front door and walked up towards the dark kitchen, feeling her way along the wall until she found the light switch. On the side was a meal left for her and the post, she picked up the fork and began to eat the pasta salad Naomi had left her as she filtered through the letters.

-~-~-~-)|(-~-~-~-

For the fourth time that evening he hit his thumb with the hammer!

_**'Fuck, wank, buggar, shitting, arse, head and hole!'**_ He ranted as he dropped his hammer to the floor and kicked the boat.

Why could he not get his head in the game! All he could do was think about the day's events and the way him and Jenny had been acting over the last few weeks. He decided to give up on the boat tonight, knowing he was only going to cause more damage to both him and the damn thing! He took his mason jar and lifted it to his lips. His brain playing the words of their previous discussion in the car park over and over again. She would have finished up with her 'session' by now he thought, smirking at the idea. He really wanted to know what it was she did and his hand reached for the phone sitting on the counter. He held it for a moment, contemplating the idea of calling her. But she had only just finished, whatever it was, and she still needed to get home. Later, he considered and finished his bourbon, Later.

-~-~-~-)|(-~-~-~-

Jenny had a plan. She reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of chardonnay, tucking it under her arm she reached up for a glass in the cupboard. She dropped her plate and fork into the sink and turned off the light, reaching for the phone she dialed the number of one of the letters and quickly left a message, now she had nothing to distract her; she walked into her spacious bathroom and placed her gathered items on the cabinet. She began to run a bath and lit the candles placed around the room; she browsed over her iPod until she found her 'chilled' playlist. She poured herself a glass of the cool fragrant liquid and went into her bedroom and lay out her clothes for the morning, making sure once she got in the bath she wouldn't need to worry about anything.

She walked back into the candlelit room as the soft notes of Lionel Richie began to beckon to her and she stirred the water, letting the aromas of her Jasmine bath salts wash over her. She slowly began to remove her gym clothes, feeling the particular pangs in her back and legs from her over-exertion at the gym. She dropped her clothes in the basket and slipped gracefully into the bath and gasped as the just right water began to lap at her body, gently absorbing her aches and stresses. She breathed deeply and allowed her mind to wander. Immediately her mind was full of images of Jethro, particularly Jethro when his eyes were dark and sensual, how he would look when he would take her up in his arms and kiss her, how he would hold her body and the way he nipped at her skin.

She took a drink as her hand began to journey its way down, following his favourite patterns across her body, she began to caress her breast, imaging it was his teeth that gently pinched at her nipple, his soft touches that made her breath catch in her throat, her hand moved again and she remembered how he had always loved to make her lie on her back as he would travel his hand down into her and watch intently as she would fall apart at his touch. Despite all his arrogance when it came to the bedroom it had always been about her, she smiled at the amount of courage he had given her, without even knowing it. He had changed her and the way she looked at herself and she knew without him, she would not be here today let alone who she had become. Just as her finger stroked teasingly against her entrance the phone she had carried upstairs and dropped on the cabinet rang shrilly, downing out the sound of Frank Sinatra and causing Jenny to jump and curse as her moment was ruined. Why hadn't she left it downstairs!

She considered ignoring it, thinking whatever it was could wait but, it was a secure line, all calls had to be from numbers she was aware of and therefore, must be someone who would only call her home phone in the case of an emergency. She groaned and pulled herself out of the bath, dreading the idea of having to go to work again and deal with whatever mishap was the cause now.

_**'Shepard'**_ She barked down the receiver as she felt the comforting warmth seep out of her.

_**'Jen'**_He said coyly,

All of her senses ran at ten-fold. Her knees nearly went and she gasped automatically at the sound of his voice. In her present state the last thing she expected was for Jethro to call her.

She lowered herself to the floor and laughed inwardly at the look on his face if he knew what she had been doing

_**'You okay Jen?'**_ his voice came again and this time her brain allowed her to speak

_**'Jethro, I'm fine, why are you calling?'**_

_**'I wanted to say, say that, I shouldn't of insulted your role at the agency, it was low'**_he said quickly, knowing that if he wanted this to go like it did in his head he had to build a bridge first.

**_'I'll take that as an apology,'_** she quipped down the phone as she began to circle shapes just below her left knee. _**'Was that it or did you need something else?'**_

He needed her, but, he was not going to blurt it out, instead her heard the distinct opening to 'Sway' and smirked to himself, _**'Good song! Where are you?'**_ He asked.

_**'Home, Jethro, you called my house phone!'**_she said reaching for her glass of wine

_**'Yeah but where, I can hear the music echoing around'**_his smile widened hoping she would give the answer he wanted

_**'I'm in the bathroom Jethro, I was in the bath but then the phone rang'**_she said knowing she was blushing but also smiled at the idea he may just begin to picture her there.

_**'Why aren't you in the bath'**_ he said as images swam across his brain, he got up from the seat in the basement and poured another full mason jar of bourbon. _**'I just called to find out how your session went but feel free to get back in the bath, I mean your phones wireless isn't it? I don't mind'**_He quipped at her as he headed up the stairs and left his boat in darkness, this was much more interesting. He headed straight for the bedroom.

_**'Well I haven't stayed on the phone with someone while in the bath for quite a while'**_she said smiling even more and standing up, she winced as her now cool body twinged.

_**'Are you okay Jenny? You sound in pain'**_

_**'I'm fine, just over-exerted myself, need to soak and relax'**_ she said as she re-filled her glass and moved over to the bath again, 'alright I'm back in now' she said as she lowered herself in and slipped her wine

_**'Over-exerted yourself, sounds like you've been doing something quite strenuous, tell me what you've been upto.'**_ His voice was silky and playful and he was beginning to feel the effects of the bourbon on his conscience but he didn't care anymore, it was Jen.

_**'Why do you want to know Jethro?'**_ she asked teasingly

_**'So I can imagine you'**_He stated boldly and listened for the reaction

_**'You want to imagine me?'**_she said slowly, comprehending what that meant

_**'I'm struggling to come up with new ways to think of you when I need a release and I'll be damned to think of any other woman'**_He said as he began to undress, still swigging the fiery amber juice he'd poured himself

Jen was struck dumb, in shock by his brass confession that he still thinks about her in that way, not just that but that he puts her higher than any other women, she could feel herself loosening under his words and put her glass down freeing a hand up.

_**'Well Jethro, I started a new yoga group, it's not that exciting really but I think I over-did it tonight, my back and thighs are aching'**_she said softly as she rubbed the parts of her thighs where the muscles were particularly tight.

_**'Tell me about where you are now'**_His voice deep and intriguing,

_**'You first?' **_ She said gently, wanting to play as much as he was

_**'Me?'**_he asked, _**'I'm in my bedroom Jen, getting myself ready'**_

_**'Ready for what Jethro?'**_

_**'For when hearing your voice when I know your naked and thinking about me becomes all too much'**_

_**'Jesus Jethro you're being very god-damn honest tonight, what's gotten into you?'**_

_**'Quite a bit of bourbon I assure you but Jen, these last few weeks, with the teasing and all, and today when I made you cry, I mean, I didn't want to upset you, I-I just wanted you to get riled up, you're so sexy when your angry!'**_ he spoke quickly as his hand found the base of his shaft again

_**'How did you know I cried?'**_she asked, thinking immediately of Ziva

_**'I saw the look in your eyes, the one I've not seen it in years and it tears me up!'**_He said, but deciding this could go very wrong he changed tack, _**'So tell me, where are you? What are you doing? And be descriptive!'**_

She chuckled to herself, and lowered her hand into the water, tracing it around in the water, feeling the ripples bounce off her

_**'I'm in the bath Jethro, it's hot and dark as I've lit candles in the bathroom and It's smells sweet and fragrant because I put jasmine salts in the water and right now, Frank is singing the way you look tonight at me, which is causing me to think back to me and you at that dance in Montmartre and I am relaxed, and happy and my left hand is gently caressing my nipple as I close my eyes and imagine your kissing and suckling at me'**_

She heard a groan down the phone and knew he must be pleasuring himself aswell, which added to her enjoyment

**_'How about you, tell me what you're doing and thinking about?'_**

**_'I'm imaging I'm standing over you, seeing the water encase your stunning body, the way your legs would look in the light of the candle, your hips and curves, just remembering makes me hard and the water that ripples by your heaving chest is so vivid I can see it in front of me. I cannot believe this will be my second release of the day but it's you baby, this is what you do to me'_**

**_'Second release, when earlier?'_** She was suddenly curious

_**'In my car, just before I saw you actually, I was thinking back to the night in Paris, I remembered licking you until you spent in my mouth and I could remember what I said to you'**_He bucked his hips into his hand as he listened to her breathing down the phone

Her fingers were suddenly at her entrance and she pushed two fingers straight into herself, gasping down the phone as he recounted his earlier antics

_**'how often, do you..?'**_ she asked, the question trailing as they lost each other in the sounds of their pleasure but he answered quickly in the deep, husky voice full of lust

_**'Not often, I dare not, but every time I do… always incredible and I always see you…'**_ His voice faltered as he groaned again, slowing his beats to himself in order to preserve himself **_'How about you?'_**

**_'Weekly, maybe more frequently, it depends how much you're on my mind that week'_**

**_'When you do want do you think about?'_**

**_'I imagine you, you inside me, playing with me or I might do stuff to you, I just imagine we're together and get off'_**

**_'Describe one, describe what you think about?'_** His voice was deep and slightly strained but she knew he was determined to hold on and slowed her fingers, realising she was close to the edge herself, the electricity between them made the whole situation even more sexual!

_**'Recently, I have this fantasy, I'm asleep on my side, I'm having a bad dream and I wake up scared and cold and you're behind me and you cuddle up to me and tug me close to you, you spoon me while kissing down my neck and down my arm, you take my hand kiss it, then you gently roll me onto my back and lie over me, you push me into the bed, I can feel you, your dick, it's pushing against your boxers into me and I begin to melt at the feel of it, I can remember the feel of it in me, how you can fill me so incredibly and you kiss down my neck to my breasts, playing with them both, slowly moving your hips so you rub me between the clothes, I lose my breath and can hardly talk but I call your name, begging you, pleading for you to take me there and then. I want you Jethro, I want your dick as deep in me as you can be, your breath on my neck and your fingers in my hair. I want you to take me to the edge and hold me after. And you do, you open my legs and look down at me, that look Jethro, the one that always sets on your face every time I'm wet for you, and I am Jethro even now I'm soaking myself in the bath, but it isn't the same as your dick, you remove your boxers looking into my eyes and before you enter me you lean over, on your elbows and kiss me, I open my legs further and place them on your sides as I wrap my arms around your neck and thrust up to you, you brake the kiss gently to place one hand on my hip as you slid into me, and then Jethro…'**_

Her voice cracked and became consumed with the gasps and pants she had been fighting down as the orgasm ran over her body and pushed him ever closer to his, but he held on, wanting to hear the end her brilliant fantasy.

_**'Jen, please, go on what next'**_

_**'You,'**_ she removed her hand and steadied herself, determined to take him over the edge in a whirlwind of images of them together. _**'You push into me and I push against you, taking the whole of you into me and you kiss me again as we move in rhythm, I gasp as you move your hand down and play with my clit with your thumb, I cry out as I get close and you bring your head up to my ear, your breath hot and heavy, 'Let go Jenny Baby' you say to me 'Come for me' and I am taken, completely undone, I can hardly control myself enough to keep you in me as the orgasm takes me and you, you cup my face, pull me into a kiss and whisper 'thank you' before you plant your seed, hitting me right in the spot and causing a second, mind-blowing cascading orgasm. When you're done you roll over, I'm cling to you, scared you want to leave me but you stay in me, pull me over with you and wrap me up in your arms and for the first time Jethro'**_Her voice falters again, but this time with emotion, **_'For the first time I feel safe and comfortable to sleep, in your arms I can be me without any worries it's not enough'_**

She broke off, still trembling from her orgasm, listening to his calmer breathes as he came down from his high.

He had gone the moment she mentioned her recalling him saying 'Jenny Baby' his eruption tore into him, the bliss of it reaching mind, body and soul, and he lay spent as she recalled the sweet, loving ending that convinced him beyond a doubt she still cared for him as much as he did.

_**'Are you trembling baby?'**_he asked her gently, the compassion and adoration clear in his voice, making her heart throb and her to sit up in the cooling bath to turn for the wine again.

_**'yes, how did you..?'**_she began

_**'You always did baby, even if you were in control you'd tremble into my arms and I'd hold you tight, I'd protect you from even your own worst thoughts, and It was the best bit of the whole night when you would curl up to me and need me'**_

_**'Jethro… this, tonight, it's been incredible, I never realised you still felt like this, I have wanted to hear your voice like that for so long!'**_

_**'Me too Jenny baby! I love that you still remember me calling you that'**_

_**'it still puts shivers down my spine'**_ She said with a chuckle as she reached and pulled the plug, her playlist had finished and she sat listening to their breathing _**'Will you come see me, so we can talk about this?'**_

_**'Of course, I'll come up early, but now baby get some sleep'**_ as he said this she heard him yawn down the other end of the line

_**'Sex always did make you tired didn't it Jethro, goodnight honey'**_ she said sweetly, still enraptured by their sudden reconnection and her astonishing orgasm.

_**'Goodnight Jen and thank you baby!'**_he said as he heard her giggle as she put the phone down and he chucked his off to the side, suddenly ecstatic at the way that had gone. He rolled onto his side and pulled up the blanket, finally he knew that she still felt for him. He Was Happy!

-~-~-~-)|(-~-~-~-

She skipped out of her bathroom and danced to the drawers pulling out his old Navy shirt she'd kept, a pair of gym shorts and socks she slipped them all on and got into bed. She felt warm and calm, her head was quiet and she thought she may actually be able to sleep tonight. The bath had been more therapeutic than she could ever have imagined, finally she knew that he still felt for her. She Was Happy!

* * *

**Well, i'm sure that will keep you going for a while!**


	5. A Morning Macaroon

**Hello! Back again! Very little to say apart from enjoy! **

**Smut Rating: 1 (sorry to disappoint)**

* * *

Jethro very nearly skipped off the elevator that morning, carrying the two coffees and the box of patisseries to his desk he dropped his stuff to the floor and turned his light on, peering up to the landing to see if she would be in. Deciding to wait for her up there he picked up his breakfast again and walked up the stairs to her office. Cynthia was sitting at her desk, obviously just arrived and looked slightly worried to see him there so early. **_'Is the Director in?'_** He asked, smiling at the uncomfortable look on her face. **_'Yes Gibbs, but…'_** He cut her off and walked in.

She stood quickly when he came in and crept around her desk as he shut the door, he turned to her and gave one of his truly stunning smiles. He popped his gifts on her desk and walked over to her without a word. Both clung to eachother desperately as his tongue entered her mouth, no gently teasing, no playing around, just the intense and pure passion they had left with eachother the night before. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently teased on the hair at the back of his neck, leaning into him so she was as close as she could be without removing any clothes. He had one arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him, determined to let nothing be between them in that moment, his other was in her hair and began to caress her neck and cheek as the kiss broke, both gasping for air, staring into eachother eyes.

_**'Last night was the best release I've had in months Jethro'**_ She stated breathlessly as she wound her fingers into the button holes on his suit jacket, placing her head on his shoulder as he held her close.

_**'I couldn't get the images you were painting out of my mind, Jen'**_He whispered in her ear, breathing in the sweet smell of her head and running his fingers over her neck, _**'all night'**_he bent his head down and gently pressed his lips to hers, this time the kiss was tender, running his tongue along her lips and entwining his tongue with hers as his hand emulates his tongue, taking her hand and leading her gently to the chair near her desk and backing her into one before deepening the kiss, tilting her head back and taking advantage of their new angle.

Her hands tightened a little on his lapels and she sank into the seat, leaning back further so he had to brace himself on the armrests to stop him from falling onto her. They were lost to the world, consumed in only eachothers aromas and gently touches, it wasn't until he heard phone that he came back to reality and gently disturbed the tranquility they had been in. She looked deeply apologetic as she lifted herself out of the chair and away from his inviting caress. She reached over her desk and made sure to keep her legs straight, smirking at the appreciative murmur she heard as she put the receiver to her ear.

He sat calmly as she listened intently to the conversation and examined her figure from the behind. His eyes ran over her, god how he had missed those curves and the way she arches her back, the way her legs look and the high black boots that only elongated then. He breathed deeply and smiled as she places the phone back down and turned to him, the way her hips swayed as she walked towards him again tantalizes him to the very core. He reached up to the dividing line between her skirt and top and slid his hand around her, his fingers brushing the bare skin, pulling her down this time so she was the one clutching to the arm rests. They kissed a deep kiss that wiped both their minds blank and for a moment it really was just them together in the whole world. A feeling either had had for quite some time, since Paris perhaps.

As the kiss broke and the world reappeared in front of them, Jen looked deep into his eyes

_**'You have a case at Quantico'**_ She began, straightening up, returning to the all to professional Director role,

'_** Jen right now I couldn't give a to…'**_

_**'Jethro, there is a dead marine lying in a pool of their own blood, of course you care!'**_

She was right, even when she said it, the part of his mind that hates the bastards that do this jumped to attention, but couldn't time just stop long enough to show Jen how much he needed her in his life

He groaned at the idea of leaving but got up out of the chair and reached for her wrist, pulling her gently back to where he was leaning against table and in between his legs. Stroking his fingers down her arm and entwining them with hers, he lifted her hand, slowly, reverently to his lips and held them there for a second more. She smiled at his tender actions, seeing a side to him she hadn't seen for a long while, she had missed it to the point it would hurt her.

_**'I picked you up something to keep you going'**_He lifted the coffee and gave it to her before opening the box he'd brought and displaying French patisseries to her

_**'They look divine, where did you find them'**_ she said, eyeing them with curiousity

_**'A little place I know, I'll take you sometime, if you want'**_he reached for a pink macaroon and lifted it to her lips

She opened her mouth slowly, closing her eyes and succumbing the sweet, delicate taste of the almonds and chocolate and allowing the sense of him feeding her again take over senses, god she had missed him.

She chewed gracefully and he watched her jaw line and throat as she swallowed, opening her eyes and meeting his, the twinkle in both giving the same comfort and assurance that they were starting something incredibly intimate and special. He leant forward and kissed her forehead, her hands gently touching the front of his shirt, searing the skin below at her touch.

_**'Will you come to mine tonight, I'll make Italian?'**_ her voice was soft and faintly vulnerable, as though she was worried he would say no and shatter, whatever this was.

_**'I always loved your Italian'**_He kissed her and she relaxed again, happy in the knowledge they would have a proper moment together to figure this out, she so wanted it to become something.

They broke apart and he picked up his coffee, following her to the door, she placed her hand on the handle but he stopped her, coming extremely close to her and whispering, so his hot breath played on her neck and causing undeniable shivers down her body and her knees threatened to buckle at the sudden amount of sexual urgency pulsing through her body.

_**'Let go Baby!'**_ he quoted in her ear and she immediately let go of the handle and wrapped her hand around his bicep, pulling them both closer together. His hand travelled around her lower back and pulled her small frame towards him while her grip slackened slightly on his bicep and the other wrapped itself around his neck, pushing herself to him and feeling his arms gasp her in response.

_**'Come for me Baby!'**_ He nipped at her collarbone and she could help as gasping moan,

He returned his mouth to her ear and finished his line '_**Later' **_He pecked her on the cheek, surprisingly warm in relation to the room and just as soft as he remembered.

Then he was out the door, quicker than she realised in her dazed state, she was sure the exit had been to avoid any further developments as they both had jobs to do. However, she thought as she walked back to her desk, she was excited, for once, to go home to tonight. And with that she picked up the phone and called Naomi and ask her to collect the ingredigents she would need!

* * *

**Short and Sweet but the next will be full of trouble! **


	6. A Reacquaintance

**Hello You Wonderful Lot!**

**I'm so sorry how long this has taken to write! Life decided to get in the way, so inconsiderate!**

**Thanks for the support, review as always but see if you can notice the Mamma Mia reference in it!**

**Smut rating: 7 At least! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The end of the day could not come quick enough, both of them were so distracted by the night before and their brief meeting that morning that they were hard pressed to disguise their feelings from the intrigued bystanders who noticed their behaviour. DiNozzo looked positively alarmed not to hit when he made a joke of the boss must be getting laid if he was letting them leave just after 5.

* * *

He pulled his car into her drive dead on 1859 and turned off the engine. As he approached the house the door opened to him. The night suddenly making it difficult for him to think, she leant against the door and gave her bombshell smile with her eyebrow raised. She was dressed in a light green, asymmetrical shifton maxi dress, it flowed around her figure as the gentle breeze blew across her, her hair was down and loose, her eyes sparkling with the old flame from Paris. God he'd missed her, even when she became director his immediate excitement was cut short at the fact they needed to remain professional, god, it nearly killed him to see her and not be allowed to show her what she meant to him. For months they had tip-toed around and now, where would this lead.

She had heard the car, although she had been checking for the past 20 minutes for him to arrive, she should have known he'd be on the button. Her breath caught in her throat as he got out the car and her knees threatened to give. She leant against the door and admired the sight in front of her. He was wearing black trousers, tight fitting and gave her the impression that, from behind they were doing wonders for his backside. God, why had she made them wait? She had wanted him from the beginning but, of course, the job interrupted. Her eyes raised to the rich red shirt he was wearing, the top 3 buttons undo and showing off his torso and teasing her insane. Her gaze finally reached his face and connected with the eyes she adored. They were the most alluring blue with the sensual frame that so often invaded her dreams.

They both came out of their revelries as he reached the porch, she stepped back and opened the door wider for him and as he crossed the threshold he wrapped him arms around her waist and lifted her up off the floor. The movement so swift they could have been dancing. As he lifted her up gently she nudged the door and heard the click of the lock knowing it had shut properly. As they turned, she brought her legs up to around his waist and secured herself to him tightly, placing her hands around his neck tightly. The kiss was deep and passionate, both clinging as tightly as they could to make up for the years of missed experiences.

Their tongues dueled with each other, playful fighting for dominance. Jethro's hands were wrapped firmly around her back pulling her in and gently caressing her ribcage with his fingers. He could feel her lace bra underneath. As the need for air broke the kiss momentarily Jen pushed her hips up into him, holding herself in position and freeing up his hands. He took in his surrounding, he hadn't been here before but it was exactly as he expected it to be, he could hear in the background so soft music playing, soft jazz, she really was a sucker for the classics. Their mouths connected again and this time she moved her mouth away and began placing hot, searing kisses to his cheek and neck. His hands travelled down to the bunched material of the dress, he pulled it up to around her midriff. He looked down to where her hips were pushed into his abdomen and was, for some reason, surprised to no underwear blocking him. He smiled and turned his face to her ear.

_**'Always the same Jen'**_He said with a smirk and she lifted her head from the purplish mark she had been perfecting to look at him again. Her eyes were sparkling with anticipation and he could see the familiar burn behind the stunning emerald orbs. She winked at him and he felt his gut tighten, along with the trousers, and his blood suddenly pump twice as fast. His need for her, which had already been close to bursting, began to boil over the top and his control was rapidly heading into meltdown. She lowered her hand in between them as he began to return the favour to her neck; she expertly released the buttons, freeing his torso to her eager mouth. Determined to leave marks on his chest.

He could feel himself straining against his trousers and felt the need to turn her heat up aswell. He gripped her hair and pulled her lips back to his. Swallowing her moans as his tongue caressed every inch in her mouth. Her hands slid back up into his hair and deepened the kiss even more. As they broke apart he whispered to her, in his low seductive drawl.

_**'Shall we take this upstairs?'**_

_**'Jethro, I didn't buy a Persian rug to wipe your feet on?'**_she ground onto him, rubbing herself against him in his pants and moaning at the touch, he struggled to hold his own at that and she knew it

_**'Here?'**_ it was questioning but his arousal at her desperation was thick in his voice

_**'Now'**_ she demanded and kissed him with the same passion as before

He wrapped his arms firmly around her body and lowered her to the floor gently, taking himself with her and pressing her hard into the floor. She broke the kiss to arch her head back and let out a throaty moan and the pleasure his body was producing, pressed hard against her his hand travelling down her side, his chest on hers and his cock pressed, tense against her thigh.

His hand travelled between their bodies he began to stroke her playfully caressing between her legs. He pressed hand against her mound and she writhed beneath him. The sound of her moans were causing him difficulty to focus but in that moment he saw the Jen he'd been with 10 years before. His Jen.

_**'Please Jethro,'**_ She managed as he coaxed her into realms she hadn't felt in years, **_'No Teasing'_**

He looked her in the eye, placing both his hands by her shoulders and pushing himself up and off her slightly._** 'Are you sure Jen? I mean'**_He looked at her as if he was inadequate for her, a feeling only she had ever given him **_'it's hardly special.'_**

Her mouth broke into a genuine smile and she lifted her lips to his, 'We have time' she whispered as she lowered herself back down, bringing a hand up to his face, stroking his cheek before creeping around the back of his neck and pulling him down on her.

Now he was all business, he reached down and unbuckled himself one handed, pulling the zipper down and popping the button in a matter of seconds he pushed his boxers and pants down together. He sprang free of the material and stood proud. Testament to what she could do to him fully dressed, well, kind of.

Her eyes lit up when she caught sight of him and her other hand travelled down to his rigid member

As soon as her fingers grazed him he bucked hard into her hand, her fingers burnt him in a way he just couldn't get enough of. He loved what she reduced him too, and even more, how she did it.

_**'No Teasing Jen'**_ He repeated to her through gritted teeth.

She slid her hand around his length and pumped him, one, twice then gave him a final tug and released him clearly indicating, their hands were not fulfilling the need. She lay back and lifted her legs, wrapping them around him as he positioned himself at her entrance, he was desperate to be inside her, but more than that he wanted to please her, and so he used the tip of his shaft to slide between her swollen lips and rubbed it hard against her clit, watching as she caught he breath and how her chest, still encased in her elegant evening dress, arch up towards him, he slid himself over her in same tantalizing manner before her eyes caught his.

_**'Jethro'**_She breathed, looking up at the man leaning over her, teasing her mercilessly with his thick shaft, gently coaxing her but not fully entering her,

He lowered his mouth and kissed her with a passion they both forgot he held and as the kiss deepened and he took to exploring her mouth, so to, did he slowly push himself into her, feeling her body tense and temple, and hear the grasps from her mouth, accompanying his on the floor of her hallway.

He sank gently all the way into her until their hips rested together and his shaft was deeply buried in her. They stilled for a moment and took a breath, both savouring the moment. Her hands travelled across him, one to his hip and the other wrapping around his neck to tease the hair at the back of the neck. She knew what it did to him and it made her smile as she felt him shiver slightly, she reached up again and placed another open mouth kiss on his neck. He began to move his hips again, steadily but with enough force that both were struggling to hold on within minutes, he felt her hand tighten in his hair and her body arched into him and knew it was a sign to pick up the pace. He began to thrust faster, still reaching the same depth but this time at a less controlled deliberate manner. He was moaning himself but almost in a way he didn't realise he was doing it, his husky love voice turning her on even more.

Her breathing was shallow and constricted, her mind was blind but from the images and sensations she was experiencing, her body rippled each time he would thrust into her, pressing himself hard into her to ignite her nub aswell as fill her so perfectly. Each time he did she felt the tension building and as the speed picked up she knew she couldn't control it much longer.

_**'Jeth… Jethro… Pleaseee… together… I can't… Awww'**_Each word was punctuated by a thrust and as he buried in her deeper still he brought both his lips to her collar and his hand to her neglected breast and she snapped, the warm ripples turning to scorching tidal waves that emulated the euphoric pleasure through her blood scream. She lost contact with the world, forgot, forgot who she was, forgot what she did, forgot whether she liked herself or not, all that was in her mind was Jethro, his touch, his taste and the feel of him in her as she clamped around him and began to milk him.

He couldn't handle her voice, not when she whispered his name in that butterscotch, whiskey-tough drawl. He knew he was close and she was too, he bent his head and sucked on her pressure point, he felt her tip and heard her moans and praises as she disappeared into her sea of pleasure. As she clamped him, he felt the coil in his abdomen snap and with a husky growl of her name he buried his face in her neck and filled her with his seed, pumping into her hard and fast. His eyes slammed shut, he disappeared into a realm unreachable by any other method. He forgot, forgot his responsibility, forgot his regrets, forgot how empty he had been, all that was in his mind what Jennifer, her body beneath him, her perfume intoxicating him and the moans, grasps and candied whispers he could here.

They came down from their highs together, breathing heavily and sharing feather light kisses, he didn't pull from her, as he knew she was always delicate after they made love. He suddenly felt bad for how it had happened, he looked down at her and searched her eyes, he could only see the familiar look of contentment. She held him close, pulling his weight onto her; her hand remained at his neck, playing absently. She had started to temple but they both were placid and happy. He moved his hand to her cheek and looked at her, she could see guilt in his eyes but felt no resentment, it was her wish and he had granted it impeccably.

They lay together a little longer, breathing still ragged but feeling far more complete. God, they had missed eachother.

* * *

**There are only three reasons you buy a perisan rug! Too show off, because your husband whines you up so you spend his money, or to have sex on... I picked the glass one!**


	7. 7 - That Night Long Ago

**It's not perfect but i hope you like it, It's very fluffy and very little else, requests and reviews are always welcome and i'm friendly, so if oyu wanna PM me something then feel free! Love all you legends! **

* * *

After a few more minutes of contented collapse, Jethro decided it was about time he made a gentleman of himself. He slid up off her and gently removed himself from her, fixing his trousers. Jen whimpered and moaned as he moved away and for a moment she thought he was leaving, she reached and gripped his wrist meeting his steely blues with her prettified greens. He registered her concern and pulled her to him. Whispering 'No baby, god no' She sat up and clung to his semi open chest, relief flooding her with a mixed sense of confusion at her suddenly clingy-ness.

Her whole self seemed to shift when she was with him. She knew it wasn't a bad thing but when she was with him she just felt different, better.

He held her close and began to rise, bringing her with him, he smirked as she rearranged her now crinkled dress.

'Now we've reacquainted ourselves,' he said pulling her into him, 'shall we act civilized?' He kissed her lips and felt the gentle tremble still in her.

'Yes,' she said turning slowly and taking his hand pulling him into the kitchen. 'You've made the food cold,' she said with a backwards smile.

He chuckled and followed her quickly, he couldn't explain his feelings but, he felt lighter around her, like his problems didn't matter.

They sat down at the table she'd lay out, it was a divine wooden masterpiece and he couldn't help himself, quickly evaluating it. He always loved real wood rather than the new stylistic designs that were so in-fashion. She just rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

They ate slowly, enjoying the music playing from the living room, indulging in light conversation, mainly regarding the team and the work load. They avoided anything that might lead to a conversation a little too deep for their first attempt at repairing their relationship.

The wine flowed quickly and freely, and by the time they were onto the tiramisu, they were holding hands and feeding each other. Jen looked down and a stray piece of hair slipped from behind her ear, it was tousled from their tussle in the hall but he did always like it like that. He slowly lifted his hand to her face and tucked it back away, her eyes looked up into her face and she watched the concentration in his face as he followed the hair from his hand to behind her ear and back to her eyes. The look in them so enough to make her melt, or cry. She blushed at the suddenly intensity in the room

'Jen,' his voice was deep, slightly husky but controlled. 'Jen, I can still remember the first time I did that,' the confession was soft and sweet and her mind was suddenly full of images of the small bistro they had been sitting at in the late spring evening, warm for the time of year even in Paris. They could see the Notre Dame, with the sunset behind it. She had turned her head to admire the band playing few metres from them and her hair had slipped across her face His hand had reached for it and tucked it away with such sincerity in a simple movement. She caught her breath and looked at him. His eyes were glinting, he was smiling. Not smirking or grinning, just the small, subtle smile and she felt her heart swoop. His hand had stayed at her face, he grazed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. His fingers finding her neck and caressing her with a feathered touch. His thumb touched her lips. She closed her eyes and prayed that he would take the chance, and thankfully, he did.

She came back out of the memory to see the same look on his face, she felt a tear slide down her face and his thumb caught it gently, his hand squeezing hers as he leant closer.

'Jethro, why can't we have Paris again, even, even for one night' She asked in barely a whisper, looking deeply into his face, the years had been kind to him, kinder than to her but he still looked aged, the only thing that was the same was the bright, intelligent eyes she could never get enough of.

He stood up and pulled her hand up aswell, as he walked around the table he took hold of her neck gently and ran his thumb across her cheek and lips before lowering his mouth to kiss them. He rested his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

'Do you remember what we did after Jen?'

Her eyes opened and she stared at him as he began to move out of the dining room toward the living room.

'You kissed me' she said

He smiled and did it again, stopping in the doorway to do so, still gentle almost tentative

He began to move again, leading her with him

'And then?'

Her eyes opened in shook

'We danced' she said as he pulled her to his chest and held her hand to his shoulder, the other circling her waist in a way to make it easy for him to lead her in the slow dance he had led her into. She cuddled into him, wrapping her arm under his and splaying it on his back before resting her head on his shoulder. They swayed and moved together for a couple of minutes, the only sound the music playing gently and the tick of the clock on the windowsill.

Jethro couldn't understand himself, how was it that he was so comfortable in such a romantic situation, he did have a romantic side, but that died with Shannon and he hadn't really found it again until he was with Jen in Paris, I thought that was just because he was in the city of love but he had found himself wanted more and more to do things for her, he just didn't know how she wanted this to develop. He took a deep breath and spoke up

'Jenny, I' He faltered, she looked at him, moving her arms around his neck so she could focus on him

'I wanted to tell you' Why was he so bad at words, his mind was blank as he looked into her eyes and instead he just blurted the first things he could think to say.

'I still remember so much of that night Jen,' he couldn't look at her so he pulled her into his chest closer and continued talking into her ear 'the little details, the things we said, the way you looked and, and the way you looked at me, the way you felt.' He stopped moving altogether and cupped her face, looking at her properly now he spoke to her soul 'In ten years I've never felt like I did with you on our first night' he held her close and whispered, 'You reminded me what it was like to make love'

She closed her eyes and leant against his forehead, she slid her hands down his neck, she was thankful her eyes were dry. She felt compelled to say something but she wasn't sure she could make sense, instead she kissed him, teasing his mouth and tongue as she gripped the front of shirt where the collar was open. The kiss was slow and languid but there was an undeniable fire burning behind each gentle motion.

He broke from her mouth but returned for several gently kisses before he spoke again, 'So many times in Paris I wanted to romance you, treat you as good as you made me feel, show you how much you meant and how much I lo' He stopped abruptly, realising he was about to reveal the feelings he'd repressed for the last 10 years.

Her face somber, 'I wish I had known before' she said

'Would it of made a difference?' He looked at her with all the hurt and guilt he had felt over the years.

'I don't know, walking away from you… was the hardest moment of my life, I didn't want to break your heart' the damn on her tears broke and the hot, fat, salty tears ran burst forth 'But it broke mine too and I knew it was my own fault'

He kissed her head 'We can fix it now' he whispered, using both hands to remove her tears 'Let me show you what you mean too me Jen?' He asked and she felt back into his embrace.

'Make love to me again Jethro' she stated gently, her tears subsiding and her body feeling the rekindled emotion to his proximity.

He ducked his head and kissed her with the strongest emotion yet, wrapping his arms around her lower back and bringing her off the floor. The stayed like that for a few minutes before he placed her back down and smiled to her.

'Go upstairs, I'll lock up and join you.' His eyes shone and she felt at ease. She kissed him gently and turned to the stairs, feeling slightly amused how good the idea of having someone to 'lock up' felt.

* * *

**Opinions, thoughts, 'How dare you not include smut's - all comments welcome :) **


End file.
